Cyclonis' Ransom Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper help Jade Skye (Voiced by: Moneca Stori) fight Cyclonis and her goons and stop them using Crystal Missiles to destroy the Atmos. Also Aerrow and Piper are trying to keep busy and pleasure separate when on missions. PiperxAerrow moment in it.


Cyclonis' Ransom Starring Piper and Aerrow

set 19 weeks after our last adventure

it had been a long year and it was getting to Aerrow's head on what Cyclonis' next move and Piper was still worried about her Mum.

"Cyclonis is up to something at the question is what?" sighed Aerrow.

"Good question." replied Piper then she and Aerrow flew a Terra where they saw Cyclonis, Moss and Cyclonian No.2 causing trouble for a girl their age!

"Cyclonis whatever you are up to leave the girl and leave this Terra in peace before me and Piper consider using you as a punching bag!" growled Aerrow and Piper looked at him worried. "Get out of here Miss."

"Er yes sir." said the girl. "And thanks sir and miss."

"You're welcome." said Piper then she and Aerrow used the Binding. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

And Aerrow blasted Moss and Cyclonian No.2 off their feet and on to Cyclonis!

"Get off me you idiots!" yelled Cyclonis. "If we blow this I am firing both of you got it!?"

"Yes Master." said Moss and Cyclonian No.2.

Then all three villains run off!

"Like I said sir and miss thanks I am Jade Skye." said the girl they rescued.

"We are Aerrow and Piper." said Aerrow and Piper together.

"We came as soon as we could we have come to stop Cyclonis take us back to our side of the Atmos." explained Piper.

"So we have no time to waste." replied Aerrow.

"Well Aerrow and Piper you see my late Dad made weapons and Cyclonis is using his tech with crystals to do some mad scheme." explained Jade.

Soon Aerrow, Piper and Jade were on the Condor where they saw Finn was planning a disco.

"FINN!" growled Aerrow and Piper.

"Oh come on there's no action." groaned Finn.

"You are mistaken Finn Cyclonis is back with some weapons with crystals." said Aerrow and he blasted the Disco Ball with his Energy Blade. "No celebrating until Cyclonis is behind bars got it Finn!?"

"Yes...boss!" growled Finn.

"Aerrow can you and me talk quietly and alone?" asked Piper.

"Sure." said Aerrow.

"Jade stay with Lynn Finn is a twit." Piper explained to Jade.

"Hey." said Finn crossly.

"Ok Piper hi Lynn I'm Jade." replied Jade.

"Hi Jade you only visiting?" asked Lynn.

"Only until Cyclonis is stopped building weapons with crystals." replied Jade.

While Lynn and Jade were talking Aerrow and Piper went into Piper's room to talk.

"Pi i'm sorry for being awkard to work with I just want Cyclonis gone so you and me can get on with our lives and save your Mum from Scar." Aerrow apolgized.

"That's sweet Aerrow it really is but it may take until 31 years time and I know we will rescue Mum also don't forget we are teammates only at the moment not boyfriend and girlfriend ok?" asked Piper kindly.

"Yeah." replied Aerrow.

Then they heard a ship head for the centre of the Far Side.

"This is Master Cyclonis I have fifty armed crystal missiles aimed at all the Atmos now give me all the crystals and the Storm Hawks if I don't get them in 30 minutes Atmos and the Far Side will never be the same!" cackled Cyclonis.

"We got to stop Cyclonis!" yelled Aerrow pulling Piper to his Skimmer!

"Aerrow you hurt my wrist." said Piper.

"Oops sorry." replied Aerrow then Piper rubbed his arm to show no hard feelings.

Then they flew off to stop Cyclonis!

"There they are!" called Moss.

"I'll get them!" yelled Cyclonian No.2.

"Shut up!" yelled Cyclonis.

Then Aerrow and Piper bashed Moss and Cyclonian No.2.

"We'll file you under I for Inbicile." joked Aerrow and Piper had to giggle then Cyclonis attacked!

"Any last words Piper?!" asked Cyclonis.

"Yes give it up Cyclonis!" yelled Piper. "This show is over!"

"THIS SHOW IS OVER AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS GETTING THE HOOK!" yelled Cyclonis and she was about to blast her with her staff but Piper blasted it into the ship! "MY STAFF!"

"And you are going to jail!" called Piper as she and Aerrow glowed!

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" yelled Aerrow and Piper destroying some of the ship and Cyclonis into the Wastelands as Moss tried to attack them!

"You two will wish you had never been born!" yelled Moss as he used his whip only to grab an iron girder that was lose.

"That's one to put iron in your diet." said Aerrow then Piper looked at him. "Someone said that in a cartoon."

"Ah." replied Piper then she and Aerrow flew off as the ship hit the wastelands as Cyclonis and Moss climbed out!

"I had them but Moss let them go!" lied Cyclonian No.2

"Shut it you fool." said Cyclonis. "I'll deal with you two later."

then a Heliblade flew up.

"Master Cyclonis we have something for you." said the pilot.

"Yes you have my crystals." cackled Cyclonis.

"It's a message from both sides of Atmos you have three minutes to surrender or else." warned the pilot.

"WHAT?!" yelled Cyclonis then she saw Aerrow and Piper on the Condor.

"We tipped our friends off." said Jade.

"Sure did." said Stork.

Then Cyclonis fired the crystal missiles but they blow up the ship only!

"I guess she and her thugs surivive." guessed Jade.

"Yeah." said Aerrow.

"Thanks for the normal side being tipped off." smiled Piper.

"We'll meet again." smiled Jade as she flew off on the Skimmer.

"Count on it." smiled Aerrow and Piper.

Later...

"Feeling better Aerrow?" asked Piper holding Aerrow's hand.

"Yeah thanks." replied Aerrow and kissed Piper's cheek then Jade called.

"Aerrow, Piper I'm going to lay low until Cyclonis is gone." said Jade on the radio as she hid underground and she found her Mum and sisiter safe. "My family are safe too."

"Good." replied Aerrow and Piper together.

"You two are true friends." smiled Jade.

"You two." replied Aerrow and Piper together then they kissed before switching off.

"More allies and Cyclonis is getting outnumbered." snickered Aerrow as he held Piper closely.

"Yeah lovely." smiled Piper as they hugged.

Iris Out

Aerrow, Piper and the Storm Hawks Will Return in Another Thrilling Adventure of the Storm Hawks!


End file.
